A Smallfoot Resolution Feat
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha introduce the New Year celebration to Migo and his friends. Meanwhile, Sasha helps Thorp with a certain inner struggle.


High upon the snowy Himalayan mountains of Nepal, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin along with their children were visiting Migo the Yeti's village. Thanks to Sasha winning a Christmas vacation to Nepal, she met the friendly Yeti and all his friends. Sasha introduced Migo and his fellow Yetis to the human holiday Christmas.

Ever since that glorious celebration, the Yetis were very eager to learn more human traditions. It was New Year's Eve, the last day for the Jocklin's vacation before returning back to Staybrook, California. So Migo and his father Dorgle decided to show Rachel and Sasha their home while their children played with the young Yetis in the snow.

Dorgle clapped twice and fuzzy yellow snails puffed up and glowed around the cave to provide light. "And this is our bedroom!"

"Wow! Those snails sure are amazing!" Rachel took a picture of them on her phone.

"What's that thing?" Sasha pointed to a strange device located at the end of Dorgle's bed. It looked like a wooden lever device with a feather at the end of it.

"That's my alarm. Wakes me up every morning!" Dorgle said proudly.

Sasha looked at the odd, yet elaborate contraption. "How does it work?"

Getting a playful idea, Migo whispered it to his father. Chuckling, Dorgle went to the alarm as Migo picked up Sasha and removed her boots and socks.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sasha said, worried.

"Relax, Sasha. We're showing you how the alarm works." Migo said reassuringly. He held the human's bare feet in front of the machine.

With that, Dorgle poured sand grains from a bottle that fell into the small wooden lever that dropped on one end, raising the feather that tickled Sasha's feet.

"AH! Hey! Hahahahaha! That tickles! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed, squirming in Migo's hand. She tried to move her feet away, but Migo wouldn't let her.

Migo giggled. "I love how they laugh, don't you?" he asked Dorgle, who smiled and nodded.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Turn it off! Hahahahahahahaha! Turn it off!" Sasha begged in ticklish laughter. "Come on! Don't tickle me! I can't take it!"

Dorgle stopped the machine. "Huh. Migo wasn't kidding. You Smallfeet really are ticklish!" He grabbed Sasha and took hold of her foot. "To think you can actually feel anything with these tiny little feet." He wiggled his fingertip up and down Sasha's foot, making her giggle.

"Please! No more tickling!" Sasha pleaded through her giggles. Dorgle stopped and Sasha laid limp in his hand.

Migo pulled out a strange cloth from Sasha's boot. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's a sock, Migo." said Rachel, who paused taking pictures. "Since we humans don't have fur on our feet, we use those to keep our feet warm."

Migo looked closer at the sock. He sniffed it and dry heaved. "WHOA! That stinks!"

"What?!" Sasha's face went bright red. "My socks don't stink!"

"Actually, they kinda do." Rachel admitted.

Dorgle sniffed the sock. "HOOFA!" He felt his mustache curl. "Holy wowness! That reeks!"

"Stop it!" Sasha was dying of embarrassment. "And give me my stuff back! My feet are freezing!"

Migo gave Sasha her boots and socks back. "Well, we better get you Smallfeet down the mountain before it's too late."

"Huh? Too late for what?" asked Sasha.

Migo appeared hesistant. "Well, it's just...Smallfoot can't survive up here for long. The last time a Smallfoot was here for too long, he got sick! But Meechee returned him home and he was fine after that!"

Rachel gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're right! That Smallfoot-I mean, human must have suffered high altitude sickness!"

Sasha started to panic. "We gotta get the kids and get out of here before it's too late!"

"Now, now. Have no fear, ladies." Dorgle reassured his guests. "I happen to know a shortcut to the human village."

Rachel and Sasha quickly rounded up their children and stood on the platform outside Migo's home. It used to be a catapult machine that would launch Dorgle into the gong to awaken "the great sky snail" every morning. But after finding out a gong wasn't necessary, Migo and Dorgle put it to better use.

"Thanks to this, we can launch ourselves off the mountain and right to the human village!" Migo took sat in the wooden chair with the Jocklin family riding on his back and shoulders. "Ready, Dad?"

"You betcha!" Dorgle turned the large paddle wheel that was attached to the seat by a rope. Migo's chair slowly moved backwards as his father cranked.

"Uh, this is safe right?" Sasha asked nervously, clutching onto Migo's fur tightly.

"Of course! This baby launched me into that gong so many times, I pretty much went numb!" Dorgle said with much pride.

His response did not make Sasha feel any better.

"Get ready, everyone! Hold on tight!" Migo said. He felt the humans hold onto him VERY tightly. "Launch!"

Dorgle released a lever and the seat lurched forward, sending Migo and the Smallfeet flying into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed except Migo. They sailed off the mountain and were going to land to the cold, unforgiving terra firma.

But Migo was ready. He managed to land his feet on the ground and glide down the snowy slope. The humans were amazed! It was like Migo was snowboarding without the board!

Migo shredded down and down gracefully until they arrived at the town. "Here we are! Courtesy of the Migo express!"

"Migo! That was incredible!" Sasha said, hugging the Yeti's cheek, making Migo giggle. "Even though I thought I was gonna die!" Sasha laughed.

"Hey, Migo!" It was Meechee. She and her brother Thorp walked over to greet Migo and the humans. She held Migo up and the two Yetis shared a kiss.

"Awwwwww!" The humans cooed.

But Sasha noticed Thorp looking cheesed off watching his sister kiss Migo.

"Say, you guys ready to celebrate the new year?!" Rachel asked her kids excitingly.

"YEEAAAAAAH!" the children cheered.

"So, tell us more about this 'New Year's Eve' thing." said Migo as he and his friends headed to the human village.

"It's simple." said Sasha. "Every year, on this very night, we gather with friends and family to celebrate the previous year and welcome the new one with a big party."

"And don't forget the resolutions." Rachel added.

Thorp blinked. "What's a restitution?"

Sasha giggled. "A _resolution_ is a promise you make to yourself that you want to accomplish during the new year. It can be anything."

"Anything?" said Migo, Meechee, and Thorp.

"Yeah, like losing weight, saving up money to buy a car, doing something to become a better person, or doing something for someone you love, anything." said Sage.

"Cool!" Migo's eyes lit up. "Well, for my resolution, I'm gonna be a better friend to all the Smallfeet out there!"

"And I'm going to learn everything about the outside world!" Meechee declared.

"And I'm uh..." Thorp tried to think of something.

"Don't force it, Thorp. It'll come to you." Rachel said. "Let's get our supplies ready for the party tonight."

"I can't wait!" Meechee hugged Migo and kissed his cheek. Thorp shot a glare and tightened his fists as he watched them hold hands and walk to the human village together.

As the friends went into town, Sasha heard a heavy sigh and saw Thorp sitting on a rock looking very upset.

"Um, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Sasha said.

"Okay! Don't take too long!" Rachel called back.

Sasha turned to Thorp and approached the sour Yeti. "Thorp, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Thorp huffed, turning away.

"You're upset about something."

"No, I'm not!"

"You're upset that Migo is dating Meechee, aren't you?"

"YES!" Thorp blinked. "I mean, NO!"

Sasha patted Thorp's ankle. "How come you're upset about that?" Aren't you glad Meechee has that special someone in her life?"

"Well, yeah but...I didn't want it to be Migo." Thorp admitted.

"Why?"

Thorp heaved a heavy sigh after a brief pause. "It's just...Migo has always been a great guy, a real great guy. Everybody loves him. And he's discovered the Smallfoot! So he's even more awesome! And Meechee, my own incredibly awesome sister, the person I've always loved since the very beginning is with Migo! They're gonna go off and be an item and leave me all alone! It feel like Meechee is turning her back on me! Her own brother! This sucks!"

"Thorp, I understand how you feel." Sasha said from the heart. "But you really love your sister, so you want her to he happy, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you said yourself that Migo is a great person right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know very well that Migo is the only Yeti out there who's good enough for your sister. So she's in good hands." Sasha concluded. "And you won't be alone because you're still family to Meechee as well as Migo, you're all family. The best you can do is support them and always love them. Trust me, they won't turn their backs on you."

"We definitely won't." said a voice.

Thorp and Sasha saw Migo, Meechee, Rachel, and the kids. They all had understanding looks on their faces. Meechee put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Thorp, I would never turn my back on you. We're family."

"And you're part of my family too, Thorp." Migo smiled. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted a brother, someone who can be a loyal friend and help out when we need it. My mom always said pitching in and helping out is really what love is all about."

Hearing their wise and thoughtful words, Thorp began to smile and stood up with Migo and Meechee. "Thanks, guys. And for my my new year's restitution...I'll always be a good brother to you, Migo!" He happily gave Migo a hug.

Migo chuckled and returned the hug. "Thanks, Thorp."

* * *

That night, all the Yetis and humans gathered in the town square in front of a giant TV screen to see the famous ball drop.

Migo sat with Meechee and Thorp. Mechee noticed Thorp was deep in thought, which was very rare. "What's up, Thorp?"

"Well, I've been thinking..." Thorp began. "It still bugs me knowing that we didn't really fall out of the butt of the great sky yak. I mean, did we even fall out of anyone's butt at all? We still haven't figured that out yet."

Meechee patted Thorp on the back. "It's okay, Thorp. These things take time to figure out. In the meantime, let's enjoy what's going on now. Like this awesome party!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Migo laughed as Rachel and Sasha were climbing up his back, tickling the Yeti.

"Best seats in the house!" Rachel said. She and Sasha hopped onto Migo's shoulders.

"So, what are your resolutions?" Migo asked the girls.

"Well, we talked it over." said Rachel. "And we both decided to have the same resolution."

"To always be there for our family and do whatever we can to help each other." Sasha said. "What your mother said was right, Migo. Pitching in and helping out is what love is all about."

"Okay, you guys! The countdown has begun!" Sage announced.

Everyone, every human, every Yeti began to count down the numbers on the giant screen.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers roared, streamers and confetti was thrown. Everyone rejoiced as the new year had finally begun.

Rachel, Sasha, and the rest of their family were ready for what lies ahead in the new year. No matter how many years go by, they'll always be there for the people they love.

And Migo felt the same. Who knows what the new year holds for him and his friends?

Now that he knows the world is much bigger than they could possibly imagine, Migo was ready for new beginnings in the new year.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Happy New Year, everyone! Welcome 2019! Whatever resolution you make, never forget the people who truly matter in your heart. The new year always holds many changes and wonder, but that's what makes it a time to celebrate! Never fear the year! Happy New Year to all! :)**


End file.
